The present invention relates to a wavelength-swept light source apparatus and a measuring apparatus.
Measuring apparatus, etc. that utilize wavelength characteristics of light have been developed in the fields of such as spectroscopy, surface profiling, and optical sensing. Various types of light sources have been proposed that emit light suitable for these applications. As one of such light sources, a wavelength-swept light source is known in which a wavelength of light emitted varies with time (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5103412).
Various types of the wavelength-swept light sources are also known, such as, for example, a MEMS-type light source using a rotary mirror that rotates back and forth about its axis, a light source with a polygon mirror that rotates in one direction around its axis, and so on.